


Be Dead

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Walk Like A Zombie [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Healing Sex, Human/Zombie Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Necrophilia, Scars, Scent Marking, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unconventional Relationship, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick gets separated from Daryl and Glenn while hunting for dinner. He has no ammo and he's lost. While stumbling through the woods, Rick eventually gets himself cornered by a walker that appears to be anything but. Rick, more or less, becomes curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleWolf69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf69/gifts).



> So I'm feeling generous and dedicating this to VoldemortLittleWolf who has shown continued interest and demands that I write more Rick/R and Walking Dead/Warm Bodies fic :3
> 
> Inspired by a scene in Warm Bodies.
> 
> Set in no specific timeline during season 2 of Walking Dead. Not really following the storyline but just monkeying around with a crossover I've been wanting to do. You don't really have to know Warm Bodies to enjoy, but it's always a plus! :)

Rick cursed harshly under his breath. They hadn't been ready for a walker attack and Rick sure as hell wasn't ready to be lost in the woods, by himself, and up shit creek without a paddle. He ran deeper into the woods without looking back, not thinking about Daryl or Glenn as a small pack of walkers staggered towards him with the intent of having him as their main course. But Rick figured if Glenn had stuck by Daryl's side they'd be just fine. Rick, on the other hand, was not.

He had spent his last rounds on thinning the herd chasing him and even when his shots were dead on there were still a few persistent ones. Rick wasn't able to catch a break until he came across a conveniently placed shed obscured by trees. He spared a glance behind him, seeing nothing but vague movement in the distance. It was a risk but then again Walkers weren't capable of putting two and two together. Options were going slim anyway.

Lead heavy feet dragged him toward the shelter and Rick burst through the old creaky wooden door without securing the small room first. Adrenaline was pumping heavily through his veins and Rick was so pressed up against the door he thought it might shatter. He couldn't calm his breathing. Rick had been close to death on several occasions but he never got used to it. It was like that moment of hesitation he got before shooting a Walker.

Rick stepped away from the door slowly, making sure to not make a sound, before tip toeing over to the lone window to take a peek outside. The Walkers that had been following him approached in a disjointed fashion, a few craning their heads over to the shed. Rick ducked down, putting a hand over his mouth and nose to steady his breathing. He peeked an eye out around the corner of the pane of glass to see the Walkers losing interest in this particular part of the woods and then staggering away.

When the Walkers were out of sight Rick braced his back against a wooden wall and proceeded to slide down to the ground, closing his eyes tightly as the thumping organ behind his ribcage finally slowed down. The blood in his head was so loud that Rick hadn't noticed the door had slowly swung open, but not entirely on it's own. Rick didn't see that a straggler stayed behind to inspect more closely.

There was a breathy groan and in an instant Rick's eyes shot open, burning gaze on the Walker that would be the death of him. Rick sprung up to his feet, gripping his gun by the barrel in an attempt to use the but of it as a club. It wasn't the most effective weapon but it was better than nothing at all. Not that he had many choices.

He was pressed against the wall as much as he could with a sweaty shaky hand wrapped around his gun that was held out before him as if to appear threatening to a lifeless corpse. The Walker just stood there for what seemed like a long time just gazing at him with a dead and expressionless face and it made Rick freeze up for the longest second.

This Walker was just a boy. Probably not a day over twenty. His clothes were dirty and consisted of a plain white t-shirt that was covered in a few blood stains and holes from where he might've been shot and stabbed in the past. Dirty blue jeans with muck caked on them in different places and a worn red hoodie that gave away his young age. His face was pale and lightly scarred by his lips but he had a genuinely kind and soft face, despite being dead of course.

The Walker stepped forward and by instinct Rick reeled his hand back and hit it upside the head with the butt of his gun, causing the Walker to stumble slightly backwards to give Rick some breathing room. Rick was about to hit it again but this time the Walker extended an arm out and caught Rick hand dead in the air before yanking his gun away and throwing it behind him.

Rick was pressed up against the wall again and there was nothing else he could do but scream, so he did. Rick screamed as loud as he could and the Walker seemed to be panicked by this. The look of shock on this kid's face didn't go unnoticed and before Rick could register it the Walker advanced on him, sealing a grimy hand over his mouth to silence him.

All Rick could think about was that this was it. He was a goner and this corpse would feel no remorse.But nothing happened. The Walker's bright blue eyes fixed on him and his purple lips opened and closed a few times as if he was struggling to form words, but Walkers couldn't talk so what was he doing? Rick tried for another scream but it was muffled but a cold dead hand.

"D-Don't... Scream..." The Walker groaned out with an obvious heavy strain. Blue eyes watched fascinated as this human went wide-eyed by his use of words. He pulled his hand away from the human's mouth and pressed his fingertips into his own chest, explaining himself with one word. "Nice."

Rick nodded, still not believing that this Walker was talking to him. The Walker nodded back as reassurance, showing his own expression of a smile to the human. He placed a clammy hand against Rick's chest, still smiling that goofy and misplaced grin of his.

"Safe," was all it said.

Safe from what, exactly? Rick pondered.

"What are you?" Rick asked, hoping this Walker could understand his words better than he could speak. It seemed to be having a hard time to gather his thoughts and Rick could tell this thing didn't have the slightest clue.

"R..."

"R?" Rick inquired with a hint of curiosity. R nodded."I'm Rick."

R's hand lingered on Rick's chest and his bright eyes twinkled with excitement and admiration. He's never been this close to a human without being shot at or having the urge to eat them and when Rick smiles at him something inside of R's chest begins to ache. For a split second R's heart beats within his chest and then goes in to dead air once again.

"R-Rick is... safe," R assures with a grin

Rick can see the blood stained on R's teeth, making him squirm just a little. What the hell is he doing anyway? How could Rick possibly trust a Walker that still had remains of his last meal in his teeth? Simple. R hasn't eaten him yet and he's capable of forming coherent words, so that was always a plus. If Rick wasn't going to be dinner then he wasn't complaining, but he still had to get back to the others.

He just needed a way out of here.

"R, I need to get out of here and back to my people. Do you know a way through the woods?" Rick asked slowly so R could absorb his question.

R concentrated on Rick's words, looking away for a moment as if to contemplate the question before turning back to Rick for his answer. Rick looked expectant and it only made R smile like a goof once again. Pulse starting and stopping. R tapped the front of Rick's chest, quivering purple lips trying to form words.

"Not... Safe..."

Rick's face dropped. That was not the answer he wanted to hear.

"Stay..." R said, fisting his hand into Rick's shirt and not wanting to let go. "Stay R-Rick..."

"I can't, R," Rick replied solemnly, feeling terrible all of a sudden. He placed his warm hand over R's chilled one and began to rub it as if to warm it up. "I have a son I need to get back to. My family will worry. Do you understand that, R?"

R just shook his head.

"Not dead. Not safe."

"I don't understand," Rick puzzled, eyebrows furrowed at R's broken speech.

"Don't... smell... dead," R explained, hoping to get his point across. R brought his other hand up and ran three fingers down Rick's right cheek, streaking it with blood. Rick cringed slightly at the action but it seemed to be a good thing because R smiled again. "Dead."

"Safe?" Rick asked as he dabbed a finger in the blood smeared on his face, finding it awfully endearing that R was helping him. Come to think of it, R was actually kind of cute despite being dead.

R nodded. "Dead."

Rick cupped the boy's pale cold face in his warm hands and it took R by surprise, stiffening under this human's kind and gentle fingertips. Rick's thumb smoothed over a scar running over R's chapped lips affectionately and his eyes softened. R looked so sad and to imagine that a boy like him was once alive and vibrant was now dead broke Rick's heart. He wished he could take him back with him.

"Will you help me now?" Rick pressed closer to the Walker, venturing out on a limb, and gently shook R's head. "Please, R?"

"Help... Rick," R agreed, words stammering out in quakes. He didn't want Rick to leave but he knew that Ruck was alive and he had people who remembered him and loved him. R couldn't take that away from him out of greediness. "I will lead the way... through."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Be dead."

**************************

R stayed true to his word and lead the way through the woods while Rick successfully fooled the Walker with R's scent and staggering jerky motions. Rick wondered why a simple mark on his face was enough to fool the Walkers. Maybe R's scent was more potent than others or maybe he was just different. Well, obviously he was something rare and special but Rick still puzzled it over in his head.

The surroundings became more familiar as they staggered along and despite being a cautious man most of the time, Rick relaxed and spent his time flicking his eyes around the woods and over at R. R was such an oddity and Rick wondered why he wasn't like other Walkers or why R was so special. He wondered if R was the first step in discovering a cure.

Rick shook his head. He didn't want to think of that. If R was ever discovered certain people would take an interest in him and begin to run experiments and Rick couldn't deny that that made his stomach turn. The kid died once already, dying again would just be putting salt in the wound. Which reminds Rick...

"Sorry about the gun to the head earlier. I panicked," Rick explained in a low voice as to not attract attention. He looked over at R and saw him rub vaguely at his cranium. Rick blushed. "You're lucky I had no bullets or else you'd be dead. Indefinitely."

"Cop," R agreed, seeming to understand that Rick's previous employment supplied him with the proper training of firing a weapon. "Good shot."

"That's right," Rick enthused with a smile, catching R's longing gaze. R looked at him in such a hungry way. Not like he wanted to eat Rick but with that certain fiery undertone of passion in his dead gaze,. Rick flushed. Did he have feelings for R? Did R like him? Rick shook his head mentally. "What about you?"

"Can't... remember. No... name. No..." R trailed off, trying to remember the word he was looking for, having forgot some of the more useful descriptive words. "...pictures. No... flashes."

Rick scrunched his brows together, trying to piece R's words together. R was working with a forgotten language from a barely remembered dream and he tried in vain to find the right way to explain his predicament to Rick. He watched as Rick's face went through a series of emotions until it finally clicked in his functioning brain.

"No pictures from... past."

"Do you mean memories?" Rick asked with an arched eyebrow, gauging R's reaction.

"Y-Yes," R nodded approvingly, smiling big and awkwardly. "Pictures..." R said pointing to his head.

That's it. Rick's heart had officially broken right then and there. R had no memory of his previous life or a vague idea of who he was except for the first letter of his name. Rick didn't know whether R was lucky to still be somewhat alive or not. It was like being unable to remember a dream right after waking up. That certainly wasn't a fate Rick wanted for Carl.

They progressed further and eventually they'd have to part. Rick would have to go with his people, with the living, and R would have to stay behind with the dead, hoping to one day change and be able to refuse to feed on flesh like he did today. Oddly enough, this isn't what either of them wanted. R wanted Rick to stay and Rick wanted R to come with him amongst the living. But they both knew that wasn't an option. It just couldn't be.

They both stopped their trek when they came upon a farm in the distance. Rick motioned at it as home and R got the hint. This was goodbye. R was feeling selfish again as he plotted ways to keep Rick with him, but that wouldn't be fair. Rick had people who loved him. People who needed him. But R had no one. He was all alone.

"Thank you, R. I couldn't have made it home by tonight if it wasn't for you. I really appreciate it." Rick stepped close to R and embraced the thin frigid form in his arms and he nearly melted when R hugged back. This shouldn't be that hard. Rick pulled away, despite not wanting to, and he felt R clutch at him as if he didn't want to either.

Rick curled his lips inward and bit them lightly, holding back tears he feared were coming. Rick nodded as if to reassure himself that this was the right choice and he accepted it. R reached out and grasped Rick's hand in his, smiling faintly.

"Rick... friend."

"You're my friend too, R," Rick agreed, biting back tears as their hands let go.

Rick leaned forward and planted a well-placed kiss to one of R's cold pale cheeks, lips warming the skin there in their wake. Before Rick turned to walk away and back to the life of the living, he swore he saw a faint blush creep along R's colorless cheeks. That thought alone made Rick feel more reassured. It riddled him with a positive outlook on this whole situation. R on the other hand...

He was sure that his heart started to beat again because it was aching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little lame or seems rushed but it felt right to me :3

Rick doesn't know what he's doing. He's wandering around in the woods like a maniac, looking for a walker that had saved his life. What the hell is he fucking doing? He's crazy. He's stupid. R probably isn't even out here anymore and that just makes Rick more silly. He shouldn't be leaving the farm just to look for some walker, even if he is different... and extremely cute.

R was an oddity and very awkward, to say the least, and ever since day one he's been strangely curious about him. He talks, not much, but it's definitely worth something to Rick. If a corpse can act human and speak, not clearly, then Rick is willing to trust this walker enough to stick around and observe his behavior. He knew he was crazy and silly for pulling a stunt like this but truth was Rick didn't have anything better to do.

Rick didn't feel threatened or frightened, so much as surprised and in awe of their chance meeting. R fascinated him and vice versa. R was something Rick has never seen or heard of before and he wondered if there were more walkers like R. Rickoften wonders about very odd things he shouldn't be wondering about.

Like, does R go to the bathroom after he's eaten someone? Does he get dehydrated? Does he get... aroused? Is that even physiologically possible in his state? Rick's not sure even though it's clear R can't bleed therefor he has no blood to supply him with an erection. Just the fact that Rick is thinking of a walker's sex life is down right absurd and perhaps a little embarrassing even if the curiosity is kept to himself. But then there's the point when his curiosity gets the better of him.

Rick stumbles on a rock covered in leaves as he continues his trek through the woods, taking the same route as before. He may be distracted enough to trip but he's alert enough to know where he's going. Rick's not completely overwhelmed by thinking of R. Well, not entirely at least. He's a little surprised to see the woods so devoid of movement and sound. He had met R only a few days ago. Had the walkers all cleared out that fast?

Rick is very aware that he should be worried about his current situation, but there's something about R that won't let him leave. R says it's not safe and Rick believes him, hell he's been living in this fucked up new world for awhile now, but that's not keeping Rick away. He needs to know everything about R, wants to explore so he can sate his overwhelming curiosity.

He caught R staring at him all the way back to the farm that day and every time he had this look on his pale face. Rick can never quite place the look exactly. Mutual curiosity? Longing? Envy? Hunger? There were moments when Rick thought R just wanted to reach out and touch him but always pulled away before he could. Maybe R thought if he touched him he'll scare Rick away or disgust him. Fact is, Rick wanted R to touch him because he was too afraid and ashamed to make the first move.

How pathetic would that look? Not only is R a man, practically still a boy, but he's also dead. And Rick has a wife and a child. How would that even work? But still, the longing was there and Rick felt the need to figure R out. Figure out how he worked and how far the extent of his "feelings" really went. Rick felt ridiculous. Walkers don't have feelings. Except R.

But here he was, on a wild goose chase to find the cute walker that had captivated his heart and infected his every thought. Rick was just glad no one had asked about where he was going. Lori had feigned concern, complaining that she didn't want Rick getting lost again and Daryl offered to come with him, but Rick assured that he'd be fine on his own. It had sounded more reckless than it looked. Well, maybe...

Rick didn't really care about what Lori thought anymore anyway. There were secrets he knew she was keeping from him and between his strained friendship with Shane and failing marriage, Rick felt like he had nothing holding him down from doing more reckless things. Only thing he really cared about in this world anymore was Carl. Rick, more or less, stayed alive for Carl's sake.

What kind of parent would he be if he left Carl alone with his mother?

He didn't even know where to begin to look. The only place Rick could think of was the little shack he took refuge in when R had stumbled across him. Maybe R was sentimental enough to stay there. Maybe R had stuck around because he was just as fascinated by Rick as Rick was with him. Rick hoped so.

And as fate would have it, Rick came across the same little shack he was in days ago after a few more short minutes of trudging. There was no sign of life, or rather death, from what Rick could see so he walked a little closer for a better look. Rick came more prepared this time and brought extra ammo just in case. He wouldn't let any walkers get the upper hand on him this time.

Rick peered in through the window, cupping his hands to cancel out the glare from light. It was completely abandoned and there was no sign of R anywhere. Rick would be lying if he said it didn't make his heart sink a little. Despite himself and all his disappointment, Rick went inside and waited for R, hoping against hope that he would show. But he must've fell asleep.

It was still light out so Rick assumed it was the same day and as his eyes fluttered open to adjust he noticed a blurry outline that was hunched over. Rick should spring to his feet and defend himself but there was no need to. He'd recognized that red hoodie from anywhere and he couldn't stop the stupid smile that spread across his face.

"R-Rick... came b-back," R stutters excitedly, smiling that goofy half-remembered grin of his.

R hastily went to fix his hair just for Rick and Rick could feel his heart swelling at the fact that a part of R was human enough to worry about his looks. It was just another silly quirk of this walker that Rick loved. He still looked the same as he did days ago and adorable as ever. There he goes again, finding a walker attractive. God help his twisted mind.

"I had to see you again," Rick said groggily, standing up and rubbing at his eyes to get a better look at R. "I was thinking about you..."

"M-Me?" R inquires, sounding shocked that he would be on Rick's mind at all.

"Yeah, I was worried about you. About leaving you on your own like that." Rick couldn't help but let some of his parental instincts cloud over his words, making it sound very intimate and personal. "I mean... I know you can look after yourself and you're far more safe than I am but..."

"Care..." R says simply, understanding Rick's rambling. "Pr-Pro..."

R sighs heavily in all his frustration, tumbling over all the words that could be the one he's trying to say but not quite finding it. Rick watches R's face go through a series of twists and pulls like he's tasted something sour. R grunts indignantly and hits the wall with a fist. It's the only time Rick has seen R react violently. Rick comes up to R and grabs him by the shoulders gently, looking him in his icy dead eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. It happens to me sometimes. Not being able to find the right words? Don't beat yourself up over it, R," Rick murmurs softly, sympathizing with R's plight. "Just means you're human."

The word sparks a nerve or two inside of R and he smile again at Rick, bringing a hand up to touch his face but retreating just before he touches. Rick frowns inwardly, hands slipping down R's arms to grasp his hands in his own. Rick brings a hand back up to his face and presses the cold palm against a stubbled cheek.

"You can touch me. I'm not scared or disgusted by you, R," Rick admits ardently, placing his hand over R's to press it more firmly to his face. "I want you to touch me. I want to touch you."

The admission is raw and it burns a shiver down Rick's spine that makes his heart beat a little faster. He's way past butterflies in his stomach and went straight to adrenaline pumping through his veins. That same adrenaline he gets when killing walkers. Only now did he really hate to compare the two.

"See... you..." R strains out nervously looking down at Rick's chest and placing his free hand against the human's collarbone.

Rick pales at R's request and he can only guess as to what R is asking of him. Slowly he pulls R's hands away from himself and begins to unbutton his shirt, watching R watch him intently. Rick doesn't know why he's doing this or why he's nervous but he does. There is no reasonable explanation for Rick's actions anymore.

Rick rids himself of his shirt and he bares his torso for R's ever searching and observant eyes. R's attention seems to be drawn to Rick's scar from his gunshot wound and something lights up in his otherwise dead eyes. It's not that he likes the knowledge that Rick was hurt but more of the fact he has scars too. Scars that he's not proud of.

"H-Hurt..."

"Shot," Rick replies with a nod of agreement.

Pr-Protector," R finally manages to find the word to describe Rick. Rick nods, smiling proudly at R for remembering.

R makes a face and thumps against his own chest.

"Shot and st-stabbed," R tells Rick, pointing at himself, nodding as if to get Rick to understand and he does.

"Can I see?" Rick asks gently. "Is that okay?"

R jerks his head in a nod.

Rick reaches out his hands and unzips the front of R's dirty red hoodie slowly, the sound of metal teeth parting filling the noiseless space between them. R just stands there and lets Rick pull his hoodie down his limp arms. It drops to the ground with a soft rustle of fabric and Rick peels the shirt full of holes off of R's back. R has some trouble lifting his arms above his head for Rick to do so.

The breath is taken out of Rick's lungs as he lays eyes upon all the scars and veins visible on R's body. He had been shot and stabbed multiple times and all Rick can think about is what terrible shots the ones who did this to him were. Some scars were old and some were newer but for the most part the majority of wounds were healed. Can walkers heal? Rick supposes so.

R's veins are a deeper blue and more noticeable than they should be and his skin is even colder and paler than his face. Rick places his hands on R's body and feels each scar, tracing each faded memory with his fingers softly. Goosebumps prickle along R's arms and both men are at a loss for words. Walker's bodies don't regulate temperature like humans. They can't feel.

"Can you feel that?" Rick asks, staring back at R skeptically.

"Don't kn-know..." R murmurs uncertainly, too scared to try or just too scared to be disappointed. "T-Touch... m-m-more..."

So Rick did. He pressed his warm hands firmer against R's freezing skin, moving them in varying directions in hopes of warming R up.

"How about that?"

R shakes his head.

Rick runs his hands lower to R's waist line where his tattered jeans close off the area to his groin. He strokes his thumbs over R's hip bones and brushes his knuckles over various scars, marveling at the different textures of R's body. Rick gets too indulgent and too damn curious for his own good. No part of R's body goes untouched.

There is a moment of contemplation that gets thrown out the window as soon as Rick's lips press against a bullet wound scar closest to R's heart, scraping his stubble against cold skin. A shivering tremor quakes through R's body and into Rick's and the human knows that the walker has felt that. For the faintest moment Rick feels a heart underneath his pursed lips.

"Make m-me... feel..." R stumbles through, closing his eyes. "...you."

Rick knows what R is asking for and every motion and movement becomes a blur in his lightheaded brain. Rick feels out of his body as he strips R and himself until they're both completely naked and Rick no longer knows what's right or wrong. More importantly, he doesn't care.

He doesn't care if he's married. He doesn't care that he's cheating. Rick doesn't care that R is dead. He's doing what he feels and is taking a chance. A gamble. He could be curing R for all he knows or he's just that deluded to believe such absurdity. Either way, there's no turning back now because Rick plans to fall through on his own desires for once.

There's no proper way to go about this, as it is being acted out on a limb, so Rick resorts to lying R down on the ground. R's entire body is composed of long limbs and slender columns of pale skin that Rick wants to bite kisses into. What irony would that be? But despite being dead and unceremoniously placed on the uncomfortable wooden ground, R is quite beautiful.

"Want you..."

Rick honestly doesn't know what to make of it. Why does R want this? Why does Rick? Ruck doesn't know if he should do something to prepare R or not but eventually decides against it. R won't feel the pain. Right? R reaches out and wraps a cold hand around Rick's cock, making Rick gasp out a shiver before pulling Rick to his entrance. R obviously still knows enough about sex to knows where to put it.

"R-R-Ready... Please..." R almost begs, eager and intent to feel something. Anything. He needs Rick to make him feel it.

Rick obliges and pushes forward after slicking himself up with some of his saliva to ease the way at least a little bit. He pushes forward gently and is almost immediately met with the resistance of R's long, slender body. Rick pushes harder on his second try and when he looks up to gauge R's reaction, there's none. R doesn't wince or groan in the slightest. Amazing, Rick thinks.

With much force and strain Rick finally enters R fully and only is it now that he rethinks his plan. He's not protected. Could he get infected from this? He pulls out. What is he doing? He thrusts back in, moaning. Satisfied. He shouldn't be doing this. Rick spreads R's thighs wider with his legs and starts thrusting gently in and out of R, building up his own pleasure and hoping R will feel just as amazing as he does.

Rick feels sick in the pit of his stomach but nothing can compare or come close as to what he's feeling right now. R just lays there as his body moves up and down across the floor from the impact of Rick's thrusts. Rick almost feels ashamed that R can't feel it. Feels a little selfish. He places a hand on either side of R's head and leans down.

He is face to face with R and he pants into R's gaping mouth as they stare into each other's eyes. Rick's hips seem to snap perfectly into place with R's and he moans as he presses his sweaty forehead to R's clammy one. It's crazy how different they feel by comparison.

R's body seems to grip Rick in ways that he's never felt before. Not even with Lori. It makes him question himself further. R is tight and yeilding to what Rick has to offer him and it makes his cock twitch incessantly, begging for release. But Rick can't let go until R feels it. Feels him.

R is watching Rick intently, noticing all the sensations and emotions he's going through as he makes love to him. And R can't feel it. Not quite yet. There is a dull, faint ache deep inside his body but nothing too significant. Nothing worth sharing or warranting Rick over. Rick's face is so ridiculous covered in bliss, warring between pure pleasure and shame. It's beautiful to R because he can't remember seeing an expression quite like it.

Everything about this moment is beautiful to R despite his disadvantage.

At some point during the midst of all Rick's thrusts and grunts of pleasure, R sits up and kisses Rick awkwardly on the lips. Rick's eyes snap open in that instant and he is shocked. R had summoned to courage to kiss him and the fact that R hadn't bitten him was even a more remarkable feat. Rick trusted R enough to kiss back,and with more enthusiasm.

Their lips clashed in an awkward lopsided kiss and their tongues tangled lazily. Rick notices so many things about R in that moment. R didn't smell and his mouth didn't taste rotten despite his preferred diet. R tasted good. He tasted like a human should and the inside of his mouth was hot--

Hot.

Rick broke away from the kiss and in that glorious moment of realization he heard the sexiest, toe curling sound he's ever laid ears on. R moaned out a feral scream that could be a mixture of pain, pleasure, and elation over the phenomenon that was "feeling".

R's body clenched and he shook all over, moaning and crying out his response to what he was feeling. Yes, FEELING. It hurt and it seared a burning memory into R's jumbled up mind, making him gauge and remember everything he was experiencing right now. His body ached down below and his legs started to cramp from the strain, whining in beautiful delight at his epiphany.

"Hurts..." R whines with tears, yes, actual tears, in his eyes. "...good."

R seemed to grow warmer around Rick and it made him thrust faster, bringing out even more better sensations than before. R clenched around his throbbing cock and he swore he could feel the walker's pulse around him. In the heat of it all, Rick bent down and bite R, suckling a rough kiss into the pale column of skin and veins that was R's neck. It all happened so fast. Rick bit and thrusted and R thrashed against Rick's body before it finally happened.

At first R didn't know what was happening with his body. He couldn't remember this part. His groin felt fuzzy and it tingled right before his twitched with an uncontrollable spasm. He spared a looked down as best as he could past Rick and watched something came out of his cock. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he whined out a broken moan. He had no idea what was happening to his body but it felt good. R wanted Rick to do it again and again and again.

And then there was a muffled shout into the hollow of his neck and a flood of warmth inside of his body where they were joined. R could only assume that the same thing he experienced just happened for Rick as well. It seems that this is what's supposed to happen during this act but R still felt the need to know.

"Wh-What... happened t-to me?" R questions Rick shakily, catching his breath and trying to slow down his heart beat. His heart beat...

Rick pulls back from R's body and notices the wet teeth mark bruise he sucked into R's neck. R looked a shade darker, more flushed and red from arousal, and Rick felt his heart skip a little. There was a change in R's eyes and his pupils dilated and were restored to their true natural shade of blue. Rick stared into those orbs of endless ocean blue and let his chest constrict tightly, making it hard to breath.

"You were cured."

And even Rick doesn't believe it at first but the proof is there. R bruised from Rick's sucking kiss and he achieved an orgasm. His body wasn't as pale or cold anymore and his eyes were beautiful. Flushed face and pink lips, begging to be kissed all over. Rick placed a hand over R's heart and sure enough... It was beating. He had the most important news to tell the others.

"F-Feel? Cured?" R asks on a thick breath, eyes stinging. "Love?"

"Yeah, R," Rick murmurs before kissing the human boy deeply. "Love."


End file.
